Chip, Skiouros Bard
Chip Greyson is a Member of the Crimson Company. Chip (Also know on stage as Dale) is the only Skiouros in the party and is by far the most talented comedian, song writer, author and entertainer. Raised as a acrobat by his family “The Flying Greysons” Chip has spent his life travelling the world entertaining people at every opportunity. A accident whilst performing a Knife throwing trick caused the chance meeting between Chip and the Crimson Company. History Chip Grey is a Skiouros from the Never Ending Forest. A green Lush forest not Dissimilar to the type of Woodland you would find in the UK. Chip and his family made up a Circus Trope called “The flying Greysons” a family of talented acrobats. During one of his family's Circus events The disfigured Former Protector of the Skiouros “Canidae” attacks killing the Greyson family leaving only Chip Alive. Chip leaves the forest in search of adventure, intending to bring good to the world with the power of his music and acrobatic prowess. Health A letter by Chips personal Dr Norton Nimnul - Written prior to chips Election as president of the United Singers of Athalantar I have been the physician of Mr Chip Greyson since he was a boy, His previous physician was my father, Dr Numnul. Over the years i am please to report that Mr Greyson has had no significant medical problems. Mr Greyson has had a recent complete medical examination that showed only positive results. His blood pressure at 80/45 and temple test results were astonishingly excellent. '' ''Over the past 12 moons he has lost 10lbs. Mr Greyson takes one pint of fine ale per day and a low does of Spirits. His physical strength, stamina and singing voice are extraordinary. Mr Greyson has suffered no form of cancer, never had a hip, knee or shoulder replacement or any other orthopaedic surgery. His cardiovascular status is excellent. His has no concerning history with alcohol or tobacco products. '' If elected Mr Greyson, I can state unequivocally, will be the healthiest individual ever elected to the presidency. 'Literature' 5 Shades of Greyson - Sold between 24 & 100,000 copies Extract ''"My legs are bent with my knees resting on either side of his furry head. My bottom sits on his soft, furry chest, taking my weight which leaves my secret opening utterly gaping and vulnerable, not to mention very close to his furry mouth. I can feel his breath on me, fluttering and making my heart stutter. His affirmative nod is unhurried but no less compelling, it says that I won’t dare deny him this pleasure. With his eyes securely fastened to mine his intent is unwavering and unaffected by my modesty. His sure hands move around and grip my backside firmly, holding me in place. I get a sense of how easy it will be for him to control my pelvic movements from this position and it stirs me, being in his power like this". 'Music' https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByGqoRk5OHTjUzdhY2tJd0hOMDQ 99 Problems but a rift aint one - Chip Greyson 2014 https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByGqoRk5OHTjc1hpTm9sUzFHZFU Oh Chip Greyson - First Single - Chip Greyson 2014 Quotes "The beauty of me is that I'm very rich." "You know, it really doesn't matter what the media write, as long as you've got a young and beautiful piece of ass." "My fingers are long and beautiful, as, it has been well documented, are various other parts of my body." 'Comedy - Quotes' Did you hear about the man who was rushed into the temple this morning after six toy horses were found up his rear end? Doctors have described his condition as stable. ''''